


What's Your Story?

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellamy and Clarke first met, Clarke hadn’t payed much attention to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Story?

**Author's Note:**

> dire-consequence asked for a bellarke Percy Jackson AU on tumblr

When Bellamy and Clarke first met, Clarke hadn’t payed much attention to him, choosing instead to befriend Octavia. Bellamy was 12 and there were tons of 12 year old around. The only other 10 year old was Finn, a son of Zeus, who Clarke didn’t get along with, so to her 9 year old Octavia seemed like a pretty good friend.

Bellamy had had bigger things on his mind than the 10 year old daughter of Athena, though, one of them being that his mom had just died, and people kept on telling him that he and Octavia children of Hades, which was absolutely absurd because Hades didn’t exist.

He quickly warmed up to the idea that he and Octavia were children of Hades, but he didn’t give much thought to Clarke until they were sent out on a quest together. Jasper, a son of Dionysus, was also with them. By this time, Bellamy was 15, and therefore the oldest person on the quest. He didn’t really mind that Clarke was on the quest because, though she was only 13, she could hold her own and had been on quests before anyway. Jasper, on the other hand, was not someone he wanted to go on a quest with. He had only just arrived at camp, so he had very little training, not to mention that he was only 12.

They had managed to hijack a car, which Bellamy was now driving down the highway between Philadelphia and Baltimore. As long as no one questioned why Bellamy, who barely had his learner's, let alone his full licence, was driving the car with no adults in it, they would be fine.

For the first half hour, Jasper had been in the passenger seat trying to keep Bellamy awake. That went alright until Jasper fell asleep himself. It took a while for Clarke, who was lounging in the backseat, to notice that Jasper had fallen asleep, but when she did, she moved him into the back, and climbed into the passenger seat. 

She cut straight to the point.

“Do you want to talk, or would you rather I do it?” Clarke asked.

“You talk,” Bellamy said.

“Anything specific?” Clarke asked.

“Tell me your story,” Bellamy said.

“My story?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah,” Bellamy said, “how you found out you were a demigod, how you ended up at camp, what happened to your dad; y’know, your story.”

Clarke sighed. “Alright,” she said. She took a breath. “My dad never really hid who my mother was from me. It was one of those things that I always sort of knew, but also never completely believed. It never really mattered, though, because I was happy with him. I have a stepmom, Abby, who is actually alright. When my dad got married to her, I was always afraid that she would be like the evil stepmothers from disney movies, but she treated me like I was her own daughter. Anyways, when I was seven, Abby and my dad got into an accident, and my dad didn’t make it. The short version of what happened after that was that I blamed Abby, ran away from home, ended up at camp, found out that it wasn’t Abby’s fault, and haven’t been back since.”

“Wait,” Bellamy cut in, “you found out that it wasn’t Abby’s fault?”

“Yes,” Clarke said.

“And you haven’t been back since?” Bellamy questioned.

“Nope,” Clarke said.

“You’re, what, 13?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke nodded.

“That’s like six years,” Bellamy said.

“It is six years,” Clarke said.

“Why don’t you go back?” Bellamy asked, “I mean, a loving stepmom and a home of your own, who wouldn’t want that?”

“I don’t,” Clarke said. “I wouldn't expect you to understand,” she mumbled.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Bellamy asked.

“I know that a loving parent and a home to call your own is all you’ve ever wanted,” Clarke said, “but camp is my home. You’ve always had Octavia, and you always will, but if I ever go back, I’ll lose everything; my friends... my freedom… everything.”

“You’re right,” Bellamy said, “I don’t understand.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Well, that’s my story,” Clarke mumbled, looking out the window at the night sky.

“That’s a pretty sad story,” Bellamy said.

“Not really,” Clarke said, still looking out the window. “Compared to other people at camp, I’m one of the lucky ones.”

“You don’t have to feel lucky just because other people have had it worse,” Bellamy said.

“Well, I am lucky,” Clarke said, “and it’s not just because of what other people have gone through. Can we not talk about it?” 

“Oh, sure,” Bellamy said.

They sat in awkward silence for a while.

“But, you know, if you ever do want to talk about anything, I’m pretty good at listening,” Bellamy said.

“I don’t think I’ll take you up on that, but thanks,” Clarke said.

There was a moment of silence.

“If you ever want to talk to anyone too, I’m not so bad at listening either,” Clarke said, giving him a knowing look. 

“I just might take you up on that one day,” He said.

“I’d be happy if you did,” Clarke said.


End file.
